


Forbidden Fruit

by animatedrapture



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Bunny", Asphyxiation, Choking, Cum Eating, Degradation, Dumbification, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, God Complex, Haikyuu smut, Jealousy, Mindbreak, NSFW, Pet Names, Power Play, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, breath play, i guess, sacrilegious, suna rintarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrapture/pseuds/animatedrapture
Summary: your devotion for suna rintarō can reach greater heights.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Forbidden Fruit

Neither you nor your boyfriend, Suna Rintarō, knew what had cut the knot that tied his self-control together. Perhaps it was the raven colored silk fabric that had adored your body for the night, or the sheer white and lacy panties that you had paired with it in contrast—the one he watched you slipped on as you got dressed for this very event.

Watching as you did so had his breath hitching, “ _Bunny_ ,” he even groaned. He was as deadpanned as they came but you were an often exception to this; you and the way you looked at him, made him feel, writhed from underneath him, to the way you’d moan into his ear with repetitive, blabbered nonsense; all of it just meaning and begging him for more, more, more.

The venue was littered with pro athletes like Suna and businessmen who had their names adorned with brands and companies they owned, sponsoring teams and individual athletes alike; usually, one would assume that Suna Rintarō would be the eye candy in these events—and he is—it’s simply that right now, you looked more enticing than the forbidden fruit that Adam and Eve had sinfully indulged in from the beginning of time.

With the dress shining as you moved, scatteredly placed lights affecting how it accentuated your figure, you truly were a sight to behold, glowing like an angel, and the eyes that followed you knew.

Perhaps it was the way Suna didn’t know what to do from the moment the both of you had stepped out of the limousine to the very last second that the two of you had stayed in that godforsaken party, only three hours later; in what seemed to be longest three hours of his life, he was in the constant state of either threatening other men who were nowhere near ashamed with the way they gawked at you and eyed you like a hawk as if you were a prize to be won in an illegal auction or staring at you and how your dress danced with every dip of your body.

It especially didn’t help how you looked back at him, eyes swimming with neediness, your touch never once leaving his body. At first, you were convinced it was the nerves—you’re nervous, this is the first time you’d gone to such a high-end event that never ran short with big names, important people, huge companies—that’s why your tight grip on his upper arm wouldn’t leave for even a second as if you’d get lost with no idea how to find your way back to him. Though, it didn’t take long for you to figure out that while yes, you’re nervous, you also can’t get enough of watching the way Suna’s muscles flexed through the suit he had on with every movement he made, or the way his fox-like eyes looked down on you with so much want, nor can you get enough with the way he’d subconsciously pull your body closer to him for whatever reason you didn’t have the liberty to ponder on about.

It could even be the way he felt how drenched you were when he had sat you on his lap in one of the corners of the venue just to take a little break from all the socialization. How he had rubbed his hand up and down your waist before tugging you to the corner, his lips latching on to the skin where your neck and shoulder met with a harsh suck—an immediate sigh of relief escaping past your lips as he did so. After all, it’s high time he stakes an even more evident claim on you, right? It’s not like you minded how he was littering the visible parts of your neck and chest with lovebites, especially when his hand was snaking its way underneath your dress, caressing your inner thighs and ghosting over the oh so wet patch of your underwear.

“ _Please_ ,” you whined, grinding yourself against him, desperate for some sort of friction that would ease the aching need you had to just let him bend you over to fuck you.

Maybe it was how you were possibly staining his slacks with your slick as you grinded against him, how he was practically claiming you right in that very public venue, and how you begged for him is what made him indulge in your pleas. You held your breath in anticipation as you feel his finger move your panties to the side—and as the boyfriend who just knew you through and through, he kisses you to silence the moan that you let out the moment his finger traced the line along your slit, rubbing your clit before easing his fingers inside you without any resistance.

_God, it was almost shameful how dripping wet you were for him._ Only almost, though, because the only thing that truly mattered was the approving hum he’d let out, vibrating against the hand you had placed against his chest. When Suna adds another finger, curling it to hit that spongy, sweet spot, it takes all your willpower not to clasp your legs together and just beg for him to take you right there—something you’re sure he wouldn’t be too opposed to if the tent in his pants poking your ass would be anything to go by.

When he pulls his fingers out, glistening with your wetness under the glow of the place, your face flushes.

“Clean it up, bunny,” he whispers to your ear, and his voice is husky; it was unfair, his voice alone sounded seducing and you were nearly mindless to just how aroused you were.

Suna Rintarō is like sin. The sweetest, most delicious, addicting sin. You know this and you’re almost sure Suna does, too. He was temptation—the snake and the forbidden fruit molded into one, perfect being; and you were no people pleaser, but it’s always a different case when it comes to Suna. _If it pleased him, you’d do it in a heartbeat._

So you do as you’re told, _like a good bunny_ , Suna would say. You wrap your lips around his fingers, tasting yourself as you bob your head from the base to his fingertips. Suna looks calm as ever but you know better with the rapid beat of his heart against his chest, its every skip echoing to your hand.

You let his fingers go from your mouth with a pop, “All clean, sir,” you tell him, eyes wide, pupils blown out with lust. Suna places a kiss to your forehead, murmuring, “That’s a good bunny.”

It was a shame the marks Suna had littered all over you did nothing to keep the predator-like gaze that fell over you once the both of you came back. What was it? Did he have to fuck you mindless in front of them to get the message across?

The last straw was the man who approached you. You, specifically—not even sparing Suna a glance as he stopped at nothing with his attempts to flirt with you. Suna lets you handle it as he stood next to you, his arm still around your waist protectively as one of EJP Raijin’s sponsors talked his ear off. You’re a big girl and it was a lot more satisfying to tell other men off on your own.

“I have a modeling company as well, we’d be happy to have a beauty like you there. I personally would—”

There’s a polite yet nearly deadly smile you pull off when you say, “I’m not interested,” and you tell him this dead in the eye, without waver.

“C'mon darling, I’d love to have you—”

“And what you think doesn’t matter to me, I don’t care,” you continue with a smile that should’ve told him it was really time to back out. It was such a shame it didn’t, as the man reaches out to take your wrist.

Quick as the man had your wrist in his grasp, was as quick did Suna had the man’s arm bent painfully to his back, Suna’s expressionless eyes looking down at the man with such distaste. He didn’t need to waste his breath to say the man was a scum of the earth, absolutely worthless, lesser than the gum on his shoe.

“She already told you to fuck off, didn’t she?”

Suna Rintarō really was beyond the description of words. The way Suna towered over the man who couldn’t take no for an answer, who winced at the death grip his bent arm was subjected to, who was now babbling apologies—hell, it made you press your thighs together.

_It was your luck you didn’t need to wait any longer after that._

Suna had your face shoved into the mattress, your ass up and cunt dripping as it clenched around nothing. You swore you were about to cry with how much you just wanted him to fuck you without reservation, as if all you were to him was a fuckdoll to use and nothing more, so when you feel him lick up a stripe along your slit, you whine.

“ _Rin, no, please, need your cock now, please_ ,” you beg, and he chuckles at you, but it’s dark, like he’s telling you what a pathetic little whore you were to be begging for him like that.

But since you are his precious bunny afterall, he’ll indulge in your wants; he lines up the head of his cock to your entrance, and when he’s pushed it in, your thighs are already trembling as you cream around it instantaneously—pleased at the feeling of finally having his thick cock easing into you.

“Such a slut, bunny, cumming just from me putting it in,” He says before his voice lowers and he tells you, “Gonna fuck you dumb, baby.”

His hips snap, completely sheathing into your velvet walls that clenched around him as if you didn’t want him to go. He doesn’t miss a beat though, he’s immediately rutting into you at an unforgiving pace.

“Oh fuck, Rin, s-so deep, slow d—”

“Don’t care, bunny, ’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? So be a good girl and take it.”

You know you’re moaning, but you don’t know what words were coming out of your mouth anymore, all you knew was the sensation of Suna and his thick cock stretching your little cunny out, rearranging your insides.

“Awww—fuck, bunny gone dumb so quickly?”

When he thrusts into you in such a way that had your eyes rolling to the back of your head, you scream, “God, fuck, god, yes! god yes!" 

That’s what halts Suna’s thrusts, it helps you come to your senses a little bit as you try your best to look back at him, confused why he stopped.

"What did you just call me, you desperate cock whore?” Suddenly, he sounded way more dominating than usual, way more intimidating, it made you feel so much smaller in comparison. 

You wish you can answer him, but you can't—all you knew was the overwhelming pleasure you were swimming in. You shake your head the best you can, “D-don’t know, Rin,” you sob as you feel him slip out of you.

Suna flips you over to your back, the way he’s staring down at you is making you completely breathless, and you—you were glowing like an angel, like you were at the party earlier. Only now, your hair was sprawled out into the bed, your skin littered with the marks he made, and your face—beautiful in the most erotic, sinful of ways; tear-stained cheeks, eyes half lidded gazing up to him in complete submission and lips parted.

He presses one of your legs to your chest, the other spread open for him as he lines himself to your sopping entrance again, “You called me your _god,_ dumb bitch,” he said as he pounds into you completely—so particularly deep that it had your mind reeling.

You feel Suna’s large hand wrap around your throat, squeezing, “You worship me that much, bunny? Such a devoted little whore for your god, always lettin’ me use you as I please, hm?” he says as he regains his brutal pace, you’re not even sure how many times you’ve cum on his cock at this point, all you know is that you’re clenching around him, sucking him in with every merciless thrust.

When you don’t answer, mind too hazy and completely dazed, Suna tightens his grip around your throat, “When your god asks you a question, you fucking answer, yea? Or is this all you’re good for? A body for the god you worship so much to fuck?”

“Ah—yes! You’re my god. Nngh—please, god, please, I’m so close,” you sob, you’re looking at him with so much desperation as he continues to fuck you, your nails digging into his arms as you try to take each of his harsh pounding. Suna likes you like this—completely untethered for him and him alone.

Suna was your god, the only one who can make you feel like this, as if you’re in heaven with nothing but bliss, nothing but pleasure.

“You are, aren’t you? My own whore made just for her god—for me,” his thick length that was twitching inside you and the dirty words coming from him were putting your senses into complete overdrive. The tip of his cock was kissing your cervix, it was nearly painful if it wasn’t for the sensation of his hand around your throat and the delicious way his dick was stroking your walls in all the right ways.

You nod desperately as you feel your orgasm nearly at the brink, you’re sobbing with each time he fucks into you, “Yes! God, please—let me cum, god, please, please, please,” you beg, you repeat it over and over like a prayer to him.

“Cum for me, bunny. Cum all over your god’s cock like a good girl,” He goes faster as both of you reach your high.

The way you whine while you convulse around him, moaning about how good he was fucking you, screaming, “ _Yes, god! Yes!_ " with your cunt clenching impossibly tighter as you squirt all over is what does it for him—his movement stutters and his languid thrusts loses its rhythm as he empties into you, his warm cum painting in your insides white.

You’re glowing again—from underneath him. Your love and devotion to Suna Rintarō is truly unparalleled as you give him a lazy smile, and you tell him, ” _God_ , thank you, Rin.“

_That’s how Suna knows you’re made just for your god—for him._


End file.
